convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Prescott (β)
Nathan Prescott is a major character from Life Is Strange. This incarnation of the character made his series debut in the side story, Traversing Aether. Canon Nathan, as the youngest son of the powerful Prescott family, has had a history of acting out and troubling behaviour brought on by his abusive upbringing and shaky mental health. Despite this, Nathan is a popular member of the Vortex Club and good friends with Victoria Chase. Though he is not well-liked by most of his peers, Nathan is tolerated thanks to his family's influence and his status as a drug dealer. Nathan gained a mentor when Mark Jefferson joined the faculty at Blackwell. Nathan looked up to Jefferson and saw him as a father figure in contrast to his abusive father. Jefferson made use of Nathan's adoration for himself and manipulated Nathan into assisting him with his sick plans. In truth, Jefferson was drugging his female students to take vulnerable photographs of them. Jefferson co-opted Nathan's drug dealing so that Nathan could slip certain drugs to girls at Vortex Club parties in order for Jefferson to photograph them. In an attempt to be like his mentor, Nathan tried drugging both Chloe Price and Rachel Amber, the latter turning tragic as Nathan accidentally gave Rachel an overdose, killing her. Jefferson covered up the murder, but planned to use Nathan as a scapegoat were the situation to come to light. Pre-Convergence With Max Caulfield and Chloe Price close on the trail of discovering Rachel Amber's dead body, Jefferson planned to kill Nathan and frame him for the death of Rachel. However, Nathan was pulled across the multiverse before that could happen. Plot Involvement Traversing Aether Nathan awoke in the Aether Facility amongst a group of others, very confused. He lashed out against the others and quickly was butting heads with many people in the group, particularly Sherlock Holmes and Roberta Mendez. Though he he a firearm on him, Nathan wasn't a particular help to the group, more scared of the facility than anything. Plagued with turmoil, doubt, and guilt, Nathan knew that Mark Jefferson's wrath was awaiting him were he to find himself home. Unable to cope Nathan ended up staying behind in a room that was filling up with deadly gas instead of escaping. Roberta plead with Nathan to not throw his life away, but could see the boy was not budging. She closed the door behind her, leaving Nathan to die. Reaper Squad After his death, Nathan was miraculously revived by the Reapers as part of the latest batch of participants to the Reapers' Game. He expressed anger at being brought to life, but was ultimately unsure what to make of the situation. He was approached by Rue Everdeen, who tried to chat with him, but Nathan snapped at her at first. Eventually, the girl calmed him down and the pair spoke about pets. Character Relationships * Victoria Chase - A character from Life is Strange who debuted in Monokuma's Awakening. Victoria and Nathan are close friends who confide in one another. Victoria supports Nathan through his mental issues and Nathan defends Victoria when he can. The pair consider each other best friends, but Victoria had been freaked out by Nathan as of recently. * ''Chloe Price'' - A character from Life is Strange who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Chloe and Nathan moved in different circles during high school so were never friends. Chloe dropped out of Blackwell before Nathan could form much of an opinion of her, but neither liked each other much. The pair met to get high one day, where Nathan tried to drug Chloe, but she managed to get away before he could do anything to her. Trivia * He loves taking morbid and dark pictures from dead animals or depressing environments, an artistic side which impressed Max Caulfield. Category:Characters Category:Reaper Squad Category:Traversing Aether Category:NPCs